lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1016
Report #1016 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Moon Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Jan 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 for 2p. Problem: Moon tarot is an ability which, when flung at a target, afflicts them randomly with one of the following: dizziness, confusion, stupidity, hypersomnia or amnesia. Three out of five of those afflictions are useful, that being confusion stupidity and dizziness, however hypersomnia and amnesia really dont do anything useful. On a 3.5s balance (neutral balance), not only is the list of afflictions mediocre, moon tarot can 'overlap' afflictions, e.i it will sometimes afflict the target with nothing because it probably tried affliction the target with an affliction they already had. Let's face it, theres no reason to use this ability unless you are an illuminati, and even so, they probably have much better mental affliction abilities they could rather be using. Nihilists/Celestines are based on timing and combos, and basing a combo off a random moon tarot fling with a random affliction isn't really a feasible tactic one would use. I'd like to see this ability changed from worthless to useful. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keep dizziness, stupidity and confusion in the list of afflictions moon tarot can give, and replace hypersomnia and amnesia with recklessness and epilepsy. Also, allow it so that one may choose the affliction to be cast on the target via FLING MOON AT . If no affliction is specified, the affliction chosen will be random. Remove the ability for moon tarot to "overlap" afflictions if moon is being thrown to randomly afflict. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change moon tarot to afflict passively. How it will work is, once flung at the target, in ten seconds it will afflict with confusion, then after another 10 seconds, with dizziness, and the last time it will strike will be ten seconds after with stupidity. There should be 3rd person messages for when the target is afflicted. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove moon tarot from the list of cards used by Enigma. Change moon tarot to afflict with confusion, dizziness and stupidity at once, for 1p. If stupidity feels to be too powerful in this 3 affliction ability, I am also proposing: SOLUTION 4 - Confusion/Dizziness/Paranoia or SOLUTION 5 - Confusion/Dizziness/Masochism. Player Comments: ---on 1/2 @ 16:14 writes: I am in support for solution 1. ---on 1/2 @ 19:49 writes: What we could also do is replace hypersomnia/amnesia with what you suggested -and- make it so you can fling a specific moon card as well. (FLING MOON AT TARGET (affliction)). This suggestion is more tame since you can't do a bunch of affs at once or continually afflict, but it also gives you more control over your affs. Else I'm down with solution 1. ---on 1/2 @ 20:55 writes: I agree with Shuyin's suggestion to be specific yes, but I do like Solution 1 or two as well. ---on 1/2 @ 22:41 writes: I think asking for all the afflictions to be useful -and- asking for a 50/50 chance to double afflict might be slightly much. I would support a modified solution 1 where the afflictions are switched as suggested and the chance to overlap is removed. I also like solution 2 quite a lot. ---on 1/2 @ 23:38 writes: Solution 1 without the chance to double afflict. It's the one weakness in tarot, that it can't afflict as well as hexes or other terts. Two, namely with confusion, meshes too well with Nihilists. Smart afflictions that won't overlap is fine. ---on 1/3 @ 15:05 writes: I like the ideas here and would like to see a buff to buff moon, including 1 with no double aff but you can pick the one you want. If 2 suffers from excessive synergy then you could swap confusion for hypochondria, which would be better so they won't all have a focus mind cure. ---on 1/3 @ 15:52 writes: Solution 1 changed to how Shuyin described. Still in support for solution 1. ---on 1/4 @ 07:54 writes: Solution 1 minus epilepsy supported. Could become too much of an issue with Nihilists. I think that sort of offense needs to be left with hexes. Tarot retains too much utility and defensive skills to allow masked style afflictions that mesh so well with kill methods. ---on 1/6 @ 22:47 writes: I would approve an amendment of the affliction list, although the ability to choose 1 of 5 afflictions is giving the equivalent in Hexen of 5 separate skills within a single skill. Solution 2 is a considerable acceleration of strength of attack attack - but seems acceptable of the affliction is chosen at random, solution 3 is just too powerful an attack ---on 1/17 @ 17:19 writes: What do you mean by that sort of offense needs to be left with hexes? Moon tarot right now is useless in its current form and the afflictions it offers are useless as well, minus stupidity, with how it works (3.5s balance neutral for 1 random focus mind curable affliction) This change wont offer an entire skillsets worth of afflictions to choose from but just a small handful placed in one skill. I like solution 1 and I believe this will be a well balanced change to a skill that has been the same since the beginning, a skill that was just a ripoff fromthe other IRE games that share tarot skillset and moon skill, and is way outdated. I still, for some reason, like how solution 2 would work, for in the hands of a bard, celestine, or nihilist, this can be a very good change and an excellent addition to their offense and how it's currently set up. ---on 1/17 @ 17:20 writes: With that said, I'm still in high support for solution 1, and solution 2 however I'm leaning more towards solution 1 with being the most balanced/feasible change. ---on 1/18 @ 01:48 writes: Nihilists can already give Epilepsy, not sure how putting it with this mix would push it over the top